Bite
by Phantom5656
Summary: It was now or never. She was waiting, needing him. Quickly, he moved. Suddenly, she gasped.


Author's Note: Okay, this is my first attempt to write something all by myself. I'm a bit nervous, if you could not tell. Oh, and just so you know, this was written at three in the morning.

Please enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics and Warner Brothers.**_

_Bite_

Gar fidgeted as Raven waited for his reply. "A-are you sure?" His face flushed, making his cheeks dark beige. "I could really hurt you…"

She shook her head, her violet hair following suit. "You don't have to worry, Love. You know that I'm not exactly fully…human. I can handle it." Raven's arms tightened around his waist comfortably. How long ago was it that she had to adjust her posture to do this, had to look down to talk to him face-to-face? His growth spurt came on so suddenly that it almost felt like he shot up over night. She feigned a mixture of annoyance and apathy in front of the others, but truthfully it just made him even more handsome.

"Are you really sure? I don't want to hurt you..." He squeezed the girl closer to his body, his heart quickening as he felt her press to him. He wasn't the only one that had matured over the passing months. She didn't grow as much in height like he did, but she matured in other…womanly ways. Not to say that she wasn't a knock-out before. He always had trouble peeling his eyes away from her. Especially when he caught a glimpse of those amethyst eyes of hers as they bore into him from underneath that blue cloak.

"Trust me, it'll be fine…" The dark titan gently stroked the boy's emerald cheek. "Please, just once? For me, Garfield? I promise I'll stop you if it goes too far…" The same hand that held his face now pulled her shoulder-length hair to one side of her head. The hood that she uses to shield her from the world was pulled back long ago, always down when she was alone with him. She had hidden herself away from many things in her life behind that cloth, much like a security blanket to a scared child. But she decided long ago that there was one thing that she never wanted to hide from. One _person_ that she never wanted to hide from, exactly.

He gulped, and then nodded his approval quietly. Heh, quietly. He hardly did anything quietly. Even now, still the joker of his close circle of friends, he always seeked to bring attention to himself. Be it one of his many attempts to make his friends laugh, his play-scraps with his best half-metallic friend over something, or his many transformations in the heat of a fight. Yet whenever he was with her, he always somehow lost what he was going to say. She just always had her way of making him fall into a gentle, calming place. He didn't really mind it. He knew that he didn't have to try to impress her any more. Not that he didn't still try to. Even if it only resulted in eye-rolls and annoyed sighs from her, he could always see the almost microscopic smile that it left on her face.

But now wasn't one of those times for being lost in thought. Now was one of those times that the smallest actions made the biggest effects. She patiently waited for him to move, her breath held in anticipation and her neck exposed ever so slightly. She closed her eyes, not able to watch what was about to happen. Not out of fear, but of embarrassment and want.

He trembled as he opened his mouth slowly, his fangs revealed. Even if she was certain about what was just about to happen, he wasn't. He shook of the uneasiness though, knowing that if he wasn't focused then there was more chance for error.

It was now or never. She was waiting, needing him.

Quickly, he moved.

Suddenly, she gasped.

Multiple things happened in that next instant. The girl shuddered deeply, the feeling of his fangs sinking in and gripping her causing her to go limp for just a moment as the faintest sound escaped her pale lips. A trickle of her dark ruby blood gently fell down her neck, blazing a path along her gray skin to make an almost invisible stain against her black leotard. The boy felt her skin break, his animalistic instincts taking over temporarily and urging him to hold onto her tighter and mark her as his own. A mark that would show that she was his and his alone.

Time passed, they didn't know how much. They both shivered, this sensation new and exciting to them. Slowly he withdrew himself from her neck, a small red trail of blood running down his lower lip. Her lids opened half-way, revealing her eyes to be glazed over from the pleasure she had just experienced. A look down to her neck would show her wound was already healing over. All that would be left soon were small scars that were almost undetectable unless you looked closely and knew what you were searching for.

Both of their faces were flushed, their gazes having met. They would be silent for quite a while, their lips and bodies busy with one another's. One simple word did manage to be said beforehand, though.

"…Dude."

Author's Note: Thank you for your time, and leave a review if you can.


End file.
